


Plaint - Gibbs

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1528]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs contemplates the state of affairs after Stan leaves.
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1528]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS-drabble lj collection





	Plaint - Gibbs

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/07/2003 for the word [plaint](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/07/07/plaint).
> 
> plaint[ pleynt ]  
> noun  
> a complaint.  
> Law. a statement of grievance made to a court for the purpose of asking redress.  
> a lament; lamentation.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #672 Walk Away

Gibbs watched Stan walk away. He’d decided that it was too much to continue working under Gibbs. He wasn’t even willing to wait for another desk job. 

Stan would be joining a ship as Agent Afloat. It wasn’t the first time. Gibbs had chased away many agents. He suspected that it wouldn’t be the last time either. 

They all had the same plaint. He was too hard on them. That was just the job, though. If you didn’t work hard you wouldn’t find the key piece of evidence needed. 

Stan perhaps stung the most as he’d stuck around the longest. Gibbs couldn’t help wondering if he’d ever find an agent willing to put up with him. Someone who didn’t think being asked to work hard was deserving of a plaint. Someone who appreciated that Gibbs would do anything to find the culprit even if it meant not sleeping for a week.

Even Director Morrow was beginning to despair of him finding such a person, but Gibbs would keep trying. He wouldn’t settle for less. If he settled, the MCRT would no longer be the elite team.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
